Drunken Moments at Angel Investigations
by vampout
Summary: S1 before 'Hero' Doyle forces Angel to take a night out on the town. Drunkness ensures. Cordy/Angel Fluffy oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!Joss is boss!! All characters belong to him!**

**Set in season 1, just after Room with a view but before the ep. 'Hero'**

**A Cordy/Angel Fanfic! A little fluffy one shot. Mostly friendship and perhaps beginnings of something else. **

**Drunken Moments at Angel Investigations**

Cordy tapped away on the keyboard, typing up an invoice for their last customer. (Poor ladies daughters hand had sprouted strange symbols) A couple of chants and a few vomit buckets later it was like nothing had ever happened. (Except for that God awful smell!)

Anyway she was pissed! Doyle had somehow dragged Mr Broodypants off for a night on the town. She wanted to go too, but there were invoices, and she was getting paid. It didn't make her any less annoyed. Angel said she could have the night off, but her apartment was getting repaired after that little incident with miss crazy grandma ghost. Plus her red clubbing dress was still there, so there was no way she was going out without it!

She'd just finished hitting print when the front door to 'Angel Investigations' swung open. What seemed to be an old Irish folk song filled the air as the two drunks stumbled in, Angel ungracefully tripping first, and Doyle falling right on top of him. They chuckled for a moment, both rolling off each other and onto their backs, their bottles of rum surprisingly still upright.

She raised an eyebrow and marched over, her hands resting on her hips as she glared down at the two men on the floor. They stared up wide eyed, Doyle beginning to hiccup and Angel with a goofy grin on his face.

"'Ello Cordy!" their Irish accents were in full swing as they both struggled to their feet.

"Do ya want some ale!!" Doyle asked, swinging his rum bottle in the air haphazardly. He was close to passing out.

"That's not ale Francis! I thought us Irish could hold our liquor." Angel exclaimed, slightly less drunk then his friend. (slightly)

Cordelia went into mother mode. "Alright you-" she pointed to Doyle. "Sleep on the couch, there's no way you can make it home in your condition." He seemed happy with that command; he wobbled over and was passed out within seconds. "And you…" she tugged Angel by the hand. "Let's get you downstairs before you wake up in flames."

He gave a mock salute and she rolled her eyes. "I've been to war." He burst out. Cordelia tugged his hand again, he needed sleep. "I was on a submarine. Special Agent Broodypants!"

Cordelia grinned, he must have secretly liked the nickname she gave him. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhrmm." He nodded his head like a small child. It would have been adorable had he not tripped into the elevator at the same time. Cordelia did her best to steady him, but she ended up supporting most his body weight as she pressed the down button. "You smell nice."

"Oh no, ah uh." She pulled away from him instantly. "Don't go getting any ideas mr, I'm not going to be your hair of the dog."

Angel grinned a wide smile, clearly amused. "Silly Cordy." He laughed, tripping out the door again as they hit the bottom.

Cordy grabbed his arm before he fell and helped him upright. "Are you right getting to bed?"

Angel grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen, she was about to protest when Angel forcefully sat her in a chair. "You sit, I'll make you coffee!"

"Angel." She moaned. "I have to get to the hotel."

He shook his head and began to fill the kettle. "No, no no. You stay here."

Well now that he was offering… She hadn't actually made a booking yet, and last time she stayed his bed really was comfy. Besides all she would be doing all night is driving around looking for a 'Vacancy' sign, then the hotel would probably be rat infested and…

"Here." He placed the mug on the table and plonked down on the seat next to her, taking another chug of rum. She sniffed the contents for a moment, making sure he hadn't added any of his alcohol to it. It smelt alright. Always a gentleman.

Angel propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. After a minute of his constant gaze she felt her cheek turn a bright red. "What are you looking at?" she asked suddenly nervous, she knew he was inebriated, but he was still looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. _Maybe he was thinking about Buffy?_

"I'm looking at you."

Cordelia glanced around the room a little flushed.

"Cordelia …"

She took a sip of her coffee and nodded at the same time _Play it cool, he won't remember this in the morning_. "Yes?"

"You're really pretty." He paused for a moment and frowned. "No."

"No?" He didn't think she was pretty? Well that's a bit harsh.

"No…" he continued, hiccupping a little. "I mean … pretty on inside and outside your…" he smiled crookedly. "Outside your beautiful." He hiccupped again and giggled a little.

Maybe he should drink more often. It wasn't every day Angel said compliments that actually came out as a compliment. There was no doubt he tried, it's just his words always came out wrong and really awkward. Still he thought she was pretty on the inside. There was no doubt she was beautiful on the outside, she knew that. But for him to say she was pretty on the inside meant a lot. It meant that deep down he didn't see her as Queen C , or a member of the Cordettes or even the nasty bitchy girl she was back in high school. He saw her as the women she'd tried so hard to hide. How could he do that? She couldn't even remember showing him or Doyle.

She finished the rest of her coffee and moved to place her mug in the sink. "You should really get to bed or you're going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow." She said turning back to him. He was standing now too, still a little wobbly. "I'll take the couch."

He shook his head. "Nope, you take the bed."

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose…" He silenced her when he came forward and hugged her. She was shocked for a moment, but then she smiled, knowing come morning he'd probably never hug her again.

"Nigh night Cordy." He released her slowly and grinned goofily again.

She watched him stagger to the other room, when he was out of sight she heard him collapse onto the couch. She smiled a little, relishing the moment. For the first time since she'd moved to L.A. she felt like she'd belonged, like she had a purpose here. For the first time she got here, she was truly happy, and it was all thanks to a drunk vampire with a soul. He really was a champion.


End file.
